True Love
by Newsupergodzilla Josh
Summary: This Story is being rewritten.


YES THIS CHAPTER IS RUSHED BUT THE STORY GETS BETTER EACH CAHPTER.

AN: Sorry for the wait for all of the people who were patient thank you I will make up for lost time if you have seen the end of season 4 you know why we are making this story. This is story will alter the stories in book 1-4. In book 2 we would love your ideas please post reviews for advice on the next chapter if you want more information or want to talk to me about the next chapter's friend me on Facebook and we will talk **Newsupergodzilla Josh.** We will start chapter 1 with Korra getting hit with the moped and we continue from there.

Chapter 1**: The crush**

**Korra POV**

I wonder if I should date Mako I fell like he's a great guy but I just don't fell attracted to him. Maybe it's Bolin, no he's like a brother to me. Maybe I'm not attracted to men…. " Ahhhhh!" God dammit this idiot doesn't k now how to drive a moped she could have killed me.

"Hey watch where you're going you could have killed you…" I immediately shut up oh my god.

She took off her helmet and she looked divine her raven black hair red and black clothing and her eyes her beautiful green eyes they were hypnotizing I couldn't even talk.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry are you okay I didn't see you there are you hurt". The mystery woman shouted very worried.

"I'm okay just a little bruise and I wasn't watching were I was going it's my fault my name is Korra." I say a little too fast.

"Thank god I didn't want to put a person in the hospital because of my reckless driving My Name is Asami Soto." So her name is Asami interesting it fits her, beautiful name and beautiful body wait what did I say.

"Wait a minute are you the Avatar and with the fire ferrets." Asami says with excitement.

"Well I bend Earth, Fire, and Water so I must be the Avatar." I say sarcastically nice Korra you come off as a smartass she'll love to hang out with you.

"Hahahaha how could I tell when you look like a girl who can only bend water how poor of me." She says sarcastically okay I like this girl.

"So are you a fire bender because you look like a girl who bends fire." I laugh a little but I see her smile fade crap I'm an idiot.

"No I'm a non-bender and I'm not into fire benders because my mother was murdered by one". She has tears coming down her face I'm an idiot I make an amazing girl cry without even thinking about how she would react.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to upset you I suck at talking to people I just met." I hug her than she smiles again and I hope she forgives me.

"Sorry I get a little emotional It's not your fault so do you want to hang out sometime." She says with Joy. She's asking me out on a date sweet oh wait she means just as friends crap come on Korra you can't just jump to conclusions.

"Sure Tarrlok invited me to a party this Friday would you like to join me". I say a little nervously please say yes.

"I would love to, see you there Korra." She says as she goes to her moped and hops on and rides off into the sunset. Then I see Mako and she's about to hit him but luckily since she hit me she was being more careful and barley hit him.

"Hey watch it you almost hit me you crazy bastard." He yells at Asami but she is long gone man I would feel bad for Asami if she ran into that asshole Mako good thing she hit me.

()()()()()())()()())()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()

5 hours later – Air Temple Island

Man I already miss Asami I would do anything to see her again but I'm stuck with Tenzin and trying to learn how to Airbend.

"KORRA, KORRA, KORRA, KORRA, KORRA what are you thinking about is that Mako guy or is it Bolin". Great now Ikki is bothering me.

"Nothing now please leave me alone Ikki". I say with annoyance in my voice I guess she has one side of Aang the constant chattering.

"Please Korra can you please tell me I won't tell a soul I want even tell my dad and if you don't tell me I'll just keep asking until you give in." She says with an evil grin.

Then I say three words that I regret saying. "Bring it on."

2 hours later

"Please tell me Please tell me Please tell me Please tell me Please tell me Please tell me Please….."

"Okay I like this girl Asami now please leave me alone and don'tell anyone or you are dead meat."

"I knew it you have a crush on a girl, Korra has a crush on a girl I can't wait to tell my mom and dad that you like a girl." Oh spirits why do I say anything to her.

"Ikki please don't tell anyone I'll do anything just please don't say anything." Please work come on Ikki I know we can make a deal.

"Get me a date with Bolin and I want say anything to Mom, Dad, or this Asami." Ikki smiles happily as she says the words but gives me a mischief look.

"Ok I'll get you a date with Bolin but you have to stay quiet about Asami you got it." How the hell am I going to convince Bolin to go on a date with a hyper 10 year old air bender?

"You're the best deal." She holds her hand in front of me.

I sigh "Deal" I say in an exhausted way.

She runs off out of my room god now how am I going to keep my crush a secret and how am I going to get Bolin to go on a date with Ikki why can't Amon just invade the city right now so I can avoid all this shit. Well tomorrow I'll ask Bolin and try to set up a date only four more days until Friday and I can see Asami again. What's the worst that can happen in four days?

AN: Well we have made it to the end of chapter 1 what will happen in those four days will Mako win Asamis heart will Ikki tell everyone that Korra is in love with Asami and will Bolin go on that date with Ikki? Find out in chapter 2 Broken Hearts.


End file.
